ENREDADOS
by xiomycullen
Summary: bella, tiene una hermana gemela, que se llama Marie¿que sucedera cuando edward connfunde a bella con marie? ¿y marie esta con jake? que pensara que sentira el pobre edward
1. Chapter 1

**ENREDADOS**

**BELLA POV**

Desde hace unos días, acordamos Marie y yo. Para conversar con mamá, de que queremos viajar a Forks, donde se encuentra Charlie, el jefe de policía Swan, nuestro padre.

Marie, que por cierto es mi hermana gemela, no estaba tan contenta de ir a Forks, pero ambas sabíamos, que era un buen momento en dejar a mamá con Phil, su nuevo esposo.

René, nuestra madre, acepto la propuesta, después de varias veces tratar de convencerla.

1 semana después…

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto,

-Tranquila, mamá, todo va estar bien- dije un poco triste por dejar a mi madre.

-Cuídense, llámenme en cuanto lleguen-dijo René con voz quebrada.

-No te preocupes, Bella y yo vamos a estar bien y trataremos de conversar contigo, ¿Si?-dijo Marie conteniéndose para no llorar.

Desde Phoenix a Seattle, teníamos 4 horas de vuelo, desde allí en avioneta a Port Ángeles y por ultimo 1 hora en el carro patrulla de Charlie, para llevarnos a casa.

**MARIE POV**

Recordaba a Forks 2 veces más grande, desde que vine. Seguro porque era más pequeña.

Papá nos llevo a casa, desde que vimos a visitarlo, todo seguía igual, nada era remodelado. Todo seguía igual.

Charlie, nos llevo a cada una a nuestra habitación

-emm… ya les inscribí en el instituto, empezaran este lunes- dijo Charlie un poco nervioso.

Era sábado, me fui a compra un par de cosas que faltaban y también para cocinar algo en el almuerzo

En el supermercado me provocó, un delicioso postre de chocolate.

Estaba por salir y choque con un carrito, alce la mirada y me encontré con una chica de mi edad , era hermosa , tenía una tez morena, ojos negros, pero profundos y un cabello bonito, era lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura

-fíjate por donde caminas- me dijo con voz furiosa, que me causo un poco de miedo.

-dis-disculpa – tartamudeo por el temor

-mm… no es nada, tranquila, eres nueva aquí ¿cierto?- dijo más amigable

-Si

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marie Swan- dije

-OH, eres hija del jefe Swan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si y mi…- me interrumpió su celular

Queria decirle que no soy la única hija. Al parecer nadie sabía que tenía una gemela.

-Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, Soy Leah, espero otro ´día poder hablar, pero mi hermano me necesita, no es bueno en la cocina y al parecer hizo una desgracia- se despidió de mi y se fue.

Al día siguiente, me levante un poco tarde, con un insoportable dolor de estomago

-¿Marie? ¿Te encuentras bien?- exclamo preocupada Bellis.

-Tranquila, solo es un simple dolor de barriga- dije mientras me apoyaba en el estante de la cocina.

- Creo que no es cierto, te ves muy mal, vamos, cámbiate, iremos al hospital- dijo

-No, yo no quiero- dije como una niñita.

Pero de nada sirvió…

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita ¿Marie?- dijo el Dr. Leo con un poco de duda, pero Bellis, me apunto para dejar claro quién era Marie y quien Bella.

-Siento un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago doctor.

-¿Qué comió? ¿Es alérgica a alguna cosa?

En ese momento me acorde del postre, pero no creo que tenga nueces, me fijé bien antes de probarlo.

-Bueno, hoy nada. Pero ayer, me antojo comer un postre y por la segunda pregunta, soy alérgica a las nueces- dije un poco sonrojada.

Mire a Bellis que me veía con cara reprobatoria

-Seguro ese postre estaba elaborado de nueces, bueno señorita Marie, tendrá que quedarse en reposo una semana y no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo, porque puede empeorar- dijo mirando en sus últimas palabras a Bellis.

**BELLA POV**

Lunes, tenía el primer día de clases estaba un poco aburrida porque yo pensaba ir con Mri, pero ella no podía por comer un simple postre.

Baje escalera abajo con mi pillama que consistía en un pantalón de algodos de color verde y un polo blanco. No me intereso en verme en el espejo como estaba.

Serví un vaso con agua y regrese a mi habitación, ya que era temprano aun.

Cuando creí que era un hora prudente para no llegar tarde, me dispuse a ponerme la ropa que Marie había seleccionado; un jeans negro, mi blusa celeste de cuello, unas botas color caqui y mi impermeable azul marino, un poco de maquillaje, no tanto porque me gusta que se vea natural y el cabello suelto

Subí al Chevy, Marie y yo lo compartíamos, poque era el único que teníamos.

Cuando llegue, no había nadie, me sorprendí al pricipio porque era pequeño y a comparación con los de Phoenix este le quedaba corto.

Me dirigí a la dirección para que me den mi horario y un plano para poder identificar las aulas y no perder el tiempo buscándolo.

Cuando salí de allí, había más alumnos, todos me miraban, los chicos especialmente.

-hola me llamo Mike Newton- me dijo un chico rubio, un poco más alto que yo, era simpático

-Bella swan-dije

Y así continuo, unos cuantos tenían el valor de acercarse a mi, preguntarme cual era mi nombre. Solo 3 chicas se acercaron a mi , los demás eran hombres, una de ellas era Jessica, parece que era la habladora en ese grupo, después Lauren, que me miraba de una manera… y por ultimo pero la que me callo bien era Ángela, era tímida, me di cuenta que en ella podía confiar porque no iba a contar a nadie si se lo pedía.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD POV**

Lunes, estaba que me moría de sueño. Hoy mi querida hermanita me había hecho levantar temprano para que vea como me quedaba un conjunto que había estado haciéndolo toda una semana.

Cuando termino todo mí vía crucis me fui a bañar para que me pase el sueño. Cuando Salí y me cambie, no me esperaba a una Alice con todo sus elementos para medir. Según ella las mediciones de cada ángulo de mi cuerpo era para otro traje que iba a utilizar el día de la cena familiar, donde iban a estar la familia de mi amigo Jasper y su hermana Rosalie, ellos eran los Hale.

Todos nos fuimos en mi volvo al instituto, bajamos, pero nadie hablaba de nosotros, toda la atención estaba en otra persona, ni siquiera era Rosalie, era la chica nueva que todo el pueblo había estado esperando, Isabella Swan.

En cada hora de la mañana habían comentarios sobre Isabella, algunas chicas decían que era una persona arrogante y creída, otros no, bueno mayor mente los chicos, hablaban que era tímida y muy simpática, en mi opinión no podía decir nada, no la conocía, así que no podría juzgarla.

La hora de almuerzo me dirigí con mis hermanos y los Hale a nuestra mesa habitual, ya era como de nosotros, nadie se atrevía a sentarse ahí.

Me encontraba aburrido, empecé a mirar por todos lados y ahí la vi, a la chica que mantenían todos la atención, se encontraba acompañada con 3 chicas y una logre identificar cono Jessica, ella un tiempo me flirteo, pero la hice entender que no me interesaba. Bueno Jessica era la chismosa, nadie confiaba en ella, y si Isabella está con ella, quizás sea una de esas. No basta, no la conoces así que no especules cosas, si no la conoces.

Biología, estaba sentado, esperando que el profesor terminara de ordenar unos cuantos papeles, no empezaba la clase porque todavía no había tocado el timbre, entonces fue cuando ingreso la chica nueva.

La pude distinguir mejor y era hermosa, no sé porque, pero me emocione, y me puse nervioso y más aun cuando el profesor la indico que se iba a sentar conmigo. Mi corazón lo sentía que iba a salir de mi pecho, estaba incontrolable, cuando esos hermosos ojos marrones, me miraron.

Se sentó y yo no podía hablar, pero cuando toco el timbre y quiso salir sentí en mi interior que algo me quitaban y se lo llevaran. No sé que me poseyó, pero la detuve poniendo una mano en su hombre. Esto si lo hubiera visto mi mamá se hubiera decepcionado de mí.

-ahmm… disculpa, quería hablar contigo- dije con voz arrepentida.

-Ssi… mm-se veía tan hermosa.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-dije

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella-dijo sonrojándose

-Bella es muy bonito, ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu siguiente clase?- pregunte, pero antes que me responda yo estaba quitando los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

La deje en su siguiente clase, me sentía feliz, contento, no se pero en la hora de salida, cuando me vieron mis hermanos, sabían que algo me sucedían.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara de idiota hermano?- pregunto Emmett, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada- dije

-Vamos hermanito, te noto raro, no se te ves ¿enamorado?- dijo Alice, con malicia

Cuando iba a contestarle, que me dejaran de molestar, vi a la chica que me tenía de esa manera, caminaba apurada, pero se veía muy hermosa, a simple distancia, podía ver la suavidad de su piel, que se comparaba a la de un tulipán , a más. Al verla me quede embobado y me olvide de todo, sentía que flotaba en las nubes, pero esa sensación duro poco, cuando…

-¡no puede ser!- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

-OWW… hermano, nuca pensé que alguien pudiera entrar en tu corazoncito de hierro- dijo Emmett pensativo. Estaba seguro que estaba pensando como burlarse de mí, a partir de hoy.

-Lo sabía, por fin, Edward, bueno a la vista creo que es una buena chica, te doy mi aprobación, ¡YA TENGO UNA CUÑADA!- dijo Alice, asiendo que los pocos alumnos que quedaban me miraran, sorprendidos.

Así siguieron todo el día, hasta les contaron a mis padres y ellos me felicitaron y me dijeron que quieren conocerla.

**MARIE POV**

Hoy era martes, estaba aburrida, Bellis ya se había ido al instituto y yo aquí, echada sin hacer nada, un poco más y las moscas creen que estoy muerta, bueno como no hay nadie una salidita no haría daño a nadie ¿cierto?

Me fui a caminar, estaba por las calles cuando vi una moto, enorme, quería verlo más cerca, me acerque, era una buena maquina de esas que corren muy en una persecución de policías y el ladrón huye con esta moto. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta, que una persona me miraba detenidamente. Me sobresalte y retire mi mano que se encontraba acariciando el motor de la moto.

-disculpa- dije sin voltear y dar la cara.

-No te preocupes, es buen ¿verdad?, es mía, soy mecánico- me dijo con una voz amigable, fue cuando decidí voltear y me encontré, con un par de ojos negros, tez morena, era un chico de mi edad, pero más alto que yo, era hermoso, muy, pero muy simpático.

-hola- fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca.

-Hola, mm… mi nombre es Jacob Black, no quería asustarla- dijo un poco tímido, pero Black, me parecía conocido ese apellido.

Estaba tratando de acordarme…

-Sse … encuentra ¿bien?-pregunto Jacob.

-Sí, mi nombre es Marie Swan-dije, y Jacob abrió los ojos y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

-¿en serio? No te acuerdas de mí- me dijo acercándose un poco a mi

-Bueno, no, pero creo que conozco un tal Black- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Soy Jake, mm… nosotros íbamos juntos a la Push, subíamos a los árboles, jugábamos con barro, nos metíamos al agua juntos…

-LO TENGO ¡JAKE!- dije emocionada y me acerque a abrazarlo.

- Marie, cuanto tiempo, te ves muy hermosa, estas muy bonita y me gusta- dijo, provocando que yo me sonrojara bastante.

-Gracias- dije

Hablamos un poco más, de ahí me disculpe y me fui a mi casa pero antes de eso acordamos en encontrarnos el jueves aquí mismo. Cuando llegue, divisé, que Bellis, no haya llegado, no quería explicarle, además tampoco quería comentar de Jake, ella no lo conocía y el tampoco. Creí que no era necesario en contarle.

**BELLA POV**

Miércoles, estaba contenta de ir al instituto, Edward se había hecho una persona muy cercana a mí, me había presentado a su hermanos y su amigo, que tenía una hermana, que ni me conocía pero ya me odiaba, no sé por qué.

Alice, se había hecho mi confidente, en tan sol días, no lo sé.

Me despedí de papá y Mari, quien desde ayer la note rara, se veía que soñaba, estaba feliz y basta que este feliz para lo que esta asiendo, me tranquilice.

-Hola bella- me saludo Alice, llevándome, donde estaba su hermano.

Pero antes que llegue a él, se cayó un libro de mis manos, quise recogerlos, pero una mano ya los tenía, alce la vista y era Mike.

-Creo que se cayó, esto de tus manos- me dijo ofreciéndome mi libro. Estaba mirándome, pero su gesto de ayudarme, me pareció muy amable de su parte-

-Gracias, Mike- dije, cogiendo mi libro. Cuando iba a voltearme, me llamo.

-Bella- dijo Mike.

-¿sí?- dije un poco confusa por el nerviosismo que traía en su cara.

-Bueno, mi hermana Melissa, quiere conocerte, y me pidió que t-te pida, si te gustaría ir mañana, a cenar a mi casa, mm… con ella, no conmigo. Solo acepta, por favor, porque si no me mata- dijo un poco sonrojándose, me pareció, muy tierno de su parte, bueno mañana no tengo nada que hacer y una cena con su hermana no creo me traiga problemas.

-Tranquilo, bueno si es vida o muerto, acepto- dije aguantándome de la risa, pobre tenía miedo a su hermana.

- GRACIAS, Bella, muchísimas gracias- se acerco y me abraso. Yo solo enrede mis brazos en su cuello para no caerme y vomitar, por las vueltas que daba conmigo.

-Cuando me dejo y se fue, volteé a ver a los Cullen que solo me miraron un poco mortificados y de ahí paso todo, pero el que más me impacto, fue la mirada de dolor de Edward y también… ¿celos?


End file.
